Turtle Cannon Competition
Turtle Cannon Competition is episode six of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis First and Second Squads compete for the Golden cup of the Turtle and the title of "First Squad." Plot First squad is called to deploy by Mr.NoHands. Second squad is called to deploy by Alpha Girl. They both slide down the pipes and each fall on Turtles 2 at a time. They immediately conflict and battle with their counterparts, until Commander ApeTrully calls them to stop. He decides to settle this with a Turtle Cannon Competition, and whoever wins will win the Golden Turtle Cup and will be known as first squad. Down at the stadium, they are told that to win this round,they have to be the fastest to cross the finish line. They all race and each time someone from each squad wins. Apetrully gets very confused due to all the winnings. In the next round, Woo the Wise says that to win this round, they have to be the slowest and cross the finish line in more than a minute. Mighty Ray remarks that it will be easy, but then they see the track they have to race alone, and it is covered in ice. Each time they try to go along it, they slide and end up finishing first. Kowloon even smugly asks Lin Chung if he is scared, but then when Kowloon tries to go down the track, he slides and ends up finishing first. They try different methods, like Archer Lee goes backwards, and Mighty Ray goes sideways,but they don't work. Woo tells them to work together. Second squad interpret this wrong and pile all on one turtle , which doesn't work. Then Lin Chung says to the others that they can go slower by putting wind beneath their wings, before farting. Mystique Sonia asks him what he is on about, and Lin Chung says he has a plan. They put 2 turtles on top of each other, the bottom one upside down, so the tracks are facing each other. Sonia pushing Mighty Ray through, which squished him into a kite . Sonia, Mr NoHands, and Lin Chung all do likewise. Lin Chung then says to Jumpy Ghostface it's up to him now. Jumpy ties them with strings and jumps on the turtle. They still whizz along too fast, even when they all connect together as a big kite. Jumpy then has an idea, he ties the strings to the turtles tail,and ties a string around himself and jumps under the turtles tracks, squashing himself into a kite too. This slows the turtle down and they cross the finishing line at the last minute, winning the game. They are all happy they've won, and then Mighty Ray kite flies off, shouting help. At the awards ceremony, Jumpy asks Lin Chung if he did good, and Lin Chung responds by hugging Jumpy and rubbing him in the head, saying "very good Jumpy, very good" Mighty Ray is getting pulled out of his kite form by Alpha Girl and Golden Eye Husky. He then shoves them aside and grabs the turtle cup. Apetrully says that they deserve to be called first squad. Second squad then says they will win next time and they all fight amongst each other again. The Cup goes flying and bonks Apetrully on the head, knocking him unconscious. Trivia * Lin Chung farts after he says his idea of putting wind beneath their wings. *This was the first turtle cannon competition that they held, and the first time that Jumpy and Lin Chung hugged. * Mr. No Hands initiated the fight by hitting Alpha Girl's hand. When Golden Eye Husky was about to breathe Mr. No Hands with fire, Jumpy Ghostface then protected him by his skipping rope, thus contradicting Husky. Mighty Ray then threw Husky to the wall and attempted to eat a banana, but it was shot by Archer Lee through his arrows. The arrows then were caught up by Yaksha and Mystique Sonia attacks Archer Lee. Alpha Girl was about to attack her as well, but was then stopped by Jumpy. Alpha Girl beckons Jumpy and Sonia, but the two were harassed by Hurricane Lee's Spiked Buns. The spiked buns were shot by Lin Chung's bamboo shoots, but Kowloon suddenly assailed him, and the two attempted to fight each other. Until Commander Apetrully comes from the ceiling. This scene has somehow shown individual rivalries between each members of First and Second Squads: Mr. No Hands to Alpha Girl, Jumpy Ghostface to Golden Eye Husky, Mighty Ray to Archer Lee, Mystique Sonia to Hurricane Lee, and Lin Chung to Kowloon. *First appearance of Second Squad. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes